Camp Hyrule
by Legendoffun
Summary: It's camping time with most of my favorite characters and a few villains. In the camp is several cabins, a fishing hole, stream, lake, and mess hall (of course, where would you eat if there wasn't one?). Includes my OC characters, please review and tell me if I should continue! Pairing with the links and Din, Farore, Naryu and Hylia included. Rating maybe changed. Completed.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Well, it's camping time with most of the Legend Of Zelda characters, along with my OC people! Well, this will be interesting ;D (P.S. Most of the characters I'm not an expert on, so please let me know if I mistaken somethings or facts about them. But mostly, their appearances are different). Anyway, all of my OC characters in this story are: Dark (Link's nemesis), Karina, Kiki, Rachel, Veronica (haven't decided her crush), Nova (has a crush on Vio/ Max), Sylvia (has a crush on Green/ Derek), Aura (has a crush on Blue/Blake), and Ember (has a crush on Red/Richard). Well, I hope you enjoy this little humor and romance story! This story is based on going to camp, because soon I'll be going camping myself! Just for three days though! So, please bear with this soon to be awesome story of Camp Hyrule!

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Invitation**

_**Dear camper,**_

_You have been invited to Camp Hyrule this summer, meet friends, have fun, and maybe you could get a couple of cool keepsakes! You have four camps leaders. One for each group. The one that wears green has the camp leader, Farore. The group that has blue, has Nayru. The one that has red, Din/Diana. The one that wears white has Hylia. I hope you sign up!_

_\- _The Author -

* * *

**Author's Note: Above is the letter sent to Vio, Green, Dark, Blue, Red, Link, Midna, Malon, Marin, Zelda, Aura, Sylvia, Nova, Ember, Ganondorf, and Ghirahim. (Maybe more characters later on, just naming a few). Ha ha, this will be funny! Enjoy life and this story! And don't forget to review, favorite, follow, yeah you know! See you sometime!**


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Begins

**Author's Note: The first chapter of 'Camp Hyrule' is here. Several OC characters and a couple of Legend Of Zelda characters waiting for camp to begin. Many of these people have their age changed to 15 for better reasons. Or the story just wouldn't fit. Anyway, enjoy life, time and...fan fiction! I had just received a review to add Vaati, so... OK I will. Thanks for commenting, following, and favoring my story *squeals* I really appreciate it!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_**Dear camper,**_

_You have been invited to Camp Hyrule this summer, meet friends, have fun, and maybe you could get a couple of cool keepsakes! You have four camps leaders. One for each group. The one that wears green has the camp leader, Farore. The group that has blue, has Nayru. The one that has red, Din/Diana. The one that wears white has Hylia. I hope you sign up!_

_\- _The Author -

* * *

**Chapter 2 Camp Begins**

Several campers lined up, waiting for their cabin uniform, and arm bands. A few turned out to get Hylia, and a couple got Farore, some got Din, but a few got Nayru. Max, Derek, Blake, and Richard were in different cabins, along with Nova, Sylvia, Aura and Ember. In the camp, there was two big cabins. Each are one color. One is for the boys, and the other is for the girls. Farore's cabins are on the bottom cabin, along with Din. Hylia and Naryu's are the uphill cabins. Link, Zelda, Derek, Vaati and Slyvia were with Farore. Dark, Aura, Blake, Malon and Midna are Naryu's cabin. Ganondorf, Ghirahim, Marin, Pipit, Karane and Tetris have Din. Ally, Carry, Alvin, Nova, Ember, Max and Groose have Hylia. Well, this will be one mixed camp. The camp was rather packed, since each cabin only has 5 bunk beds. It was the first year, and it is going well...so far!

* * *

"Sisters, do you really think this was a good idea?" Asked Nayru, as she checked the schedules and made sure there was no typos. "What if it was terrible idea, just like Hylia said."

"Of course it was a good idea!" Farore said smiling, "I love to see them here, enjoying our camp!"

"As long as they keep out of trouble." Din said looking at her watch, "In a moment, we need to go, because we need to start the official ceremony now."

"Right, let's go." Naryu said as she grabbed the newly printed schedules.

Din grabbed a couple of snacks, while Farore just jumped along with her childish smile.

When they entered, everyone was in their spot, along with the camp uniform and arm bands. Link, Zelda, and Midna were chatting about something. Groose was talking to Dark. Marin and Malon were chatting with Aura, Sylvia, and Ember. Farore smiled as she walked up to the speaker.

"Hello everyone," she started, "welcome to Camp Hyrule, here you will be able to enjoy time with your cabin mates, and make new friends."

She smiles at everyone, before continuing.

"I know it will be a good two weeks together, so enjoy your time!"

Din walks up to the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome, now before I talk about what we will be doing, I'm going to go over the rules."

"Number one, no staying up after 11."

"Number two, you can not leave without being in a group of at least 3 people, and without permission. I'm not being responsible for people trying to drown each other, or picking fights."

"Three, stay away from Lake Hylia and the currents. We all know that it is dangerous near the water."

"Four, **never **pick a fight with your fellow campers."

"Five, all equipment should return the way you found it."

"Six, if one of your friends get hurt, get another one to go get the nurse. DO NOT move them if they are really hurt, unless they might fall in the water or something."

Din steps down, then talks to Nayru about something. Nayru steps up to the microphone and smiles.

"Ok, green cabin, Farore is your leader, you are not allowed to leave without her permission. Red cabin, you have Din. Blue cabin, you have me. White cabin, you have Hylia. I expect you all to behave."

She steps down, and then, Hylia makes the grand opening speech. At the end, everyone stands in a line behind their leaders chatting.

* * *

_Where the green cabin is..._

"Hello everyone, before we begin our hike, I would like to know all of your names. Let's start with you." Farore says.

"Link."

"Zelda."

"Derek."

"Sylvia."

"Did you know Sylvia means forest in latin?"

"No." Replies Sylvia

"OK, go on."

"Vaati."

"Well, nice to meet you all. I'm your cabin leader, Farore."

She smiles.

"We should begin. It might take a little while."

* * *

_Where the red cabin is..._

"Ok, my name is Din. I am your cabin leader. I hope you all remember the rule about returning things the way you found, as we will be mountain climbing. I hope you all are in shape, because your going to have a hard time."

She begins to climb.

"But, would you please tell me your names?"

"Ganondorf."

"Ghirahim."

"Tetris, but you can call me Tetra."

"Pipit."

"Karane."

"Marin."

"Nice to meet you all. So, do any of you live near the mountains? Or a volcano? Because I do."

They shake their heads, and start climbing after her.

* * *

_Where the blue cabin is..._

"Hello all, my name is Nayru, I'm your cabin leader. Before we start rafting, I would like to tell you the rules."

"One, keep your hands inside the boat."

"Two, do not **attempt **to crash into each other. That is dangerous."

"Three, **do not **get in the boat while it is still moving."

"Four, **do not **stand up in the boat."

"Five, **do not **forget to put on your life jackets."

"Oh, before we go, can I have your names?"

"Dark."

"Aura."

"Blake."

"Malon."

"Midna."

"Well, nice to meet you all. Midna, Aura and... Blake. You'll go in the aqua blue boat."

They climb in, after the put on their life jackets.

"And, Dark, Malon, and me will go in the dark blue boat."

"Can't I go in the dark blue boat?" asked Dark

"No, you can go next time. And that doesn't mean when we come back."

"Where are we going?" asked Malon

"To the island in the middle of the river and lake. Don't worry," she said as she looked at their faces, "it isn't Lake Hylia."

They let out a sigh, and then climbed into the boat.

* * *

_Where the white cabin is..._

"Hello everyone, I am Hylia, your cabin leader. I expect you to all behave, so please do."

"Before we talk about cooking over a fire, may I have your names?"

"Ally."

"Carry."

"Alvin."

"Nova."

"Ember."

"Max."

"Groose."

"Nice to meet you all. Let's start with the rules."

"Please don't touch the fire."

"Don't push anyone in the fire."

"Keep all burning sticks in the fire."

"Please remember to, stop, drop, and roll if you catch on fire. K?"

They nod in agreement, though Nova glares at Ally.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter basically is the beginning. You know where they are, and what they're doing. The next chapter will be longer, because some adventure, and perhaps some romance will happen. OK? Thanks. Please comment, favorite, follow, you know! As long as the sun shines... smile!**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Rules

**Author's Note: Well, last chapter the camp had officially begun, and they told the rules. I have introduced you all to _most _of the OC characters. The groups have split up, and everyone is ready. But who says someone wouldn't break them in a matter of minutes?**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"Hello all, my name is Nayru, I'm your cabin leader. Before we start rafting, I would like to tell you the rules."

"One, keep your hands inside the boat."

"Two, do not **attempt **to crash into each other. That is dangerous."

"Three, **do not **get in the boat while it is still moving."

"Four, **do not **stand up in the boat."

"Five, **do not **forget to put on your life jackets."

"Oh, before we go, can I have your names?"

"Dark."

"Aura."

"Blake."

"Malon."

"Midna."

"Well, nice to meet you all. Midna, Aura and... Blake. You'll go in the aqua blue boat."

* * *

"Hello everyone, I am Hylia, your cabin leader. I expect you to all behave, so please do."

"Before we talk about cooking over a fire, may I have your names?"

"Ally."

"Carry."

"Alvin."

"Nova."

"Ember."

"Max."

"Groose."

"Nice to meet you all. Let's start with the rules."

"Please **don't** touch the fire."

"**Don't** push anyone in the fire."

"Keep all burning sticks in the fire."

"Please remember to, stop, drop, and roll if you catch on fire. K?"

* * *

"Ok, my name is Din. I am your cabin leader. I hope you all remember the rule about returning things the way you found, as we will be mountain climbing. I hope you all are in shape, because your going to have a hard time."

She begins to climb.

"But, would you please tell me your names?"

"Ganondorf."

"Ghirahim."

"Tetris, but you can call me Tetra."

"Pipit."

"Karane."

"Marin."

"Nice to meet you all. So, do any of you live near the mountains? Or a volcano? Because I do."

* * *

"Hello everyone, before we begin our hike, I would like to know all of your names. Let's start with you." Farore says.

"Link."

"Zelda."

"Derek."

"Sylvia."

"Did you know 'Sylvia or Silva' means 'forest' in _Latin_?" *

"No." Replies Sylvia

"OK, go on."

"Vaati."

"Well, nice to meet you all. I'm your cabin leader, Farore."

She smiles.

"We should begin. It might take a little while."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Broken Rules**

The red cabin was mountain climbing, the white cabin was cooking over an open fire, the green cabin was hiking...why don't we visit the blue cabin?

* * *

_Where the blue cabin is..._

They were in the water, paddling nicely until... crash! The two boats collided. Dark was furious, so he tried to hit Blake with his paddle but Blake dunked, so it hit some else instead. They whacked Dark in the face with a fish and their paddle in return. Naryu told them to stop, but it was all out war now! Paddles and water swiftly flew through the air. Naryu dunked in her boat, telling them to stop, because they were still in the water. Finally, it ceased. They were able to land on the island and enjoy a picnic there. Of course, Dark still wanted vengeance, so he pushed Blake in the water. Unfortunately, this had officially started a paddle fight. A moment later, they were all stopped by Naryu, who used her water powers.

"OK, who started it?" Naryu asked rather frustrated

"It was Dark!" Malon said.

"I think it was Blake!" Midna said

"Seriously!" Naryu shouted rather frustrated, "you've already broken the rules in less than 2 hours! **2 hours**!"

They all started a chatter, and then finally finished off by saying.

"Dark tried to hit Blake because Blake crashed the boats." Aura replied

"Is this true?" Naryu asked

"I wanted to see what would happen." Blake said truthfully

"Blake, I'm ashamed of you -"

"But I'm sure the rest of you wanted to as well!" Blake interrupted

"OK! PLEASE tell me what is going on?!" Naryu almost screamed

"Dark dared Blake a moment before we left." Malon said

"Dark, is that true?"

"N-no, I mean - well I'm don't remember saying that - something like that." Dark mumbled

*sigh*

Naryu started thinking of a punishment when she remembered something.

"We need to get back, time to switch 'shifts'."

Everyone groaned, as they walked back into the rafts, and quickly tried to beat the currents as they went upstream. It took them a moment, but in the end, it still worked out.

"Don't think that you two escaped punishment, because I will think of something." Naryu said as she walked along the pathways until they came to a crossroad. Naryu put the brakes on and stopped.

_What was wrong?_

* * *

_Where the white cabin is..._

Hylia was in deep thought until she heard a scream,

"Ally is on fire! Put her out!"

Hylia looked up...and sure enough, there was Ally screaming at the top of her lungs, running around with fire on her shoes.

"STOP! DROP! ROLL!" Hylia shouted as Ally kept running past the half-terrified, half-intrigued group. It was up to her. She ran after Ally with a bucket of water, waiting for the perfect shot. When she tried the first time, it hit Nova. The second time she tried, it almost got her target. The third time - three times the charm! - it landed on Ally, and the shenanigans ended.

"Who started this? This is strictly against the rules of open camp fire!" Hylia said rather annoyed.

Everyone seemed to start whispering and then someone kept saying people's names.

"I'm sure you all would like to do the dishes for a punishment!" Naryu shouted, feeling frustrated

"It was Nova! She glared at Ally and pushed her into it." Carry said

"Yeah!" said Alvin

"I'm not really sure." said Ember

"Nova, *sigh* should **none **of you have come here? Because it seems like you can't get along for an hour!"

"Well," Nova started, "it wasn't my fault that Ally is so mean and bossy!"

"That is **so **not true Nova! I was never bossy to you, you just jump to conclusions!" Ally retorted

"I'm not a conclusion jumper, you always treat me like dirt!"

"Well, maybe you are!"

"Why you little -"

"Girls, please!" Hylia said, breaking up the fight, "negative comments only make things worse - _especially since my powers come from cheerfulness and goodwill _\- come on, let's just have some candy apples."

"Can't we have hot dogs?" asked Groose

"Yes, you can cook hot dogs with Ember and Carry. I'll cook with Nova, and Alvin and Ally can cook over there." Hylia said, pointing over by a tree.

They separated, and all was still... for a moment!

Ally got up with a lighted torch, and tossed it at Nova. Nova screams, but then grabs her torch, and tries to burn Ally. Hylia gets up and stops them again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Ally started it!"

"Nova started it!"

"I saw you!"

"Yeah right, it was you who tried to burn me first!"

"NO! IT WAS YOU!"

"Please girls, please. I'm guessing we will just have to take a hike next because you two wasted everyone else's time. Come on, let's go."

While they were walking, Hylia stopped.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

_Where the red cabin is...  
_

"Now that we made it to the top, who has the camera?" Din asked, flexing her arms.

"Well... I... kind of left it at the bottom." Tetris said

"Ugh, of course someone left it. That's why I had one around my neck while we were climbing." Din replied as she tugged the camera off her neck. Her red hair waved in the breeze, and the black pants with a red shirt fit her perfectly. Though she wouldn't say it in anyone's face, she admitted that she was the prettiest out of the three. She turned on the camera, then moaned.

"OK, who took out the memory card?"

"Well, did you ever think that there was no memory card in there in the first place?" Karane asked

"Yes, but I didn't know someone had taken it out of the camera." Din replied

"Maybe Ghirahim knows where it is,'' Pipit said, "I heard he finds things as easy as a wolf."

"That was Link." Karane replied.

"Oh...never mind then."

Ganondorf clears his throat.

"Maybe, you can ask Pipit if _he _has any bright ideas?"

"What? I just asked!"

"Well, Pipit, any bright ideas?" asked Marin cheerfully

"Ohm, let me think for a moment... no. Sorry."

*ahem*

They looked at Ghirahim, who appeared to try to get Din's attention.

"Hello, Ms. Din? Earth to you!"

They followed her gaze to...

* * *

_Where the green cabin is..._

"Does anyone have an extra granola bar? I think I forgot mine." Farore said, as she searched her packs.

Vaati handed her his, and then went back to organizing his.

"Thanks."

Zelda appeared to have looked at something, and all was quiet... until Link leaps up and screams, "Zelda!"

Farore got up, turned around, and spotted Zelda fall off the cliff. Terrified, Farore told them her few, but quick commands.

"Stay together! Don't move! Wait here!"

Farore ran with all her might, down the steep 'stairway' cliff, until she made it to the bottom. Zelda was about to land in a pile of sharp stones, but Farore quickly used her earth powers, and changed the landscape. Zelda landed in a pile of soft grass, half unconscious, half dizzy.

"Zelda! Are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine... where's Link and Midna? I thought I saw and heard them a few moments ago."

Farore noticed that Zelda had a bump on her forehead. Her expression changed. Her sisters would never forgive her. She quickly covered it with a small bandage, and put Zelda's bangs over top of it.

_There, I hope that will hide it for the moment._

When she came back up the hill with Zelda, Link and Midna rushed up to her.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"How did you fall?"

"She's fine, just let her rest for a moment. It was a terrifying fall. Just let her rest for now."

"Thanks Farore."

"You're welcome."

Farore smiled, then looked up. She saw someone in a tree. Walking closer, she turned to face...

* * *

**Author's Note: Next scene... a surprise pairing with another OC. Well, actually, four OC pairings, and it isn't the links and my other OC. Ally, Alvin, Carry and Ember are some of my OC characters - if you didn't know - . Thank you all for reviewing on my story, by the way, why don't you check out my other stories as well? Watch out for the pairing of four mysterious Zelda characters! You'll see them in... the next chapter! Anyway thanks for reviewing, it really helps me A LOT! Enjoy life and fanfiction!  
**

**P.S... * 'Silva' does mean 'forest' in Latin.**

* * *

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**Ok, maybe you do.**

**1\. Farore, Din, Hylia, and Naryu use their powers very often.**

**2\. Farore has the power to change the landscape, and use earth powers.**

**3\. Naryu has the power to heal and use water.**

**4\. Din has the power of fire, and she can melt things.**

**5\. Hylia has the power of wind, and her power comes from confidence and happiness.**

**6\. OC pairings with Naryu, Din, Farore, and Hylia. Can you guess who it is?**

* * *

**Author's Note (2) : The spoilers above won't tell you everything, but that idea came to my head a bit earlier. As a reminder, I might not be submitting stories near the end of April due to camp... though my 'twin' might still be on. Thanks Abigail, and Ki/Me for reviewing! Your making this story continue! :D (Yes! This story finally has at least 3,000 words!)**

**(::)**

**(::)**

** \/ (Two scoops of ice cream)**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Author's Note: I'm hoping that you all will _like _this chapter of 'Camp Hyrule'. OK, so recently, I was searching up 'Camp Hyrule' and it turns out that it was an online camp that Nintendo - I DO NOT OWN IT - created. I'm not changing the title, but just saying. That's interesting! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter... because things are about to get interesting! Oh, if you like the idea vote/comment or PM me, because I have an idea. Well, maybe you should comment or PM me if you want me to publish it... but in the mean time, you don't even know what I'm talking about! I'll tell you in this chapter! By the way, if you were waiting so long... I apologize, I fell sick Friday.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda characters, only Aura, Ember, Nova, Veronica and a few other OC characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Old Friends**

_Where the red cabin is..._

Din seemed in a trance, which they all noticed. _What was up_? They watched her from a distance, feeling a bit... surprised? Worried? Confused? Well, she was looking at this guy who had red hair, and brown eyes. Kind of like Din. He was staring at them also, but mainly, was staring at Din. They seemed to stare on forever until someone interrupted the 'staring contest'.

"Hello? Miss Din?"

Din snapped out of it, and then the group suddenly realized that... it was a guy she was looking at.

"Ooohh, someone has Ms. Din's attention!" Karane whispered mischievously with a grin, "I'm thinking... she might be admiring..."

Din snaps out of it and mumbles something before saying, "what, why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because," said Tetris, "I think you like that guy over there."

Din faces them, frowning, "so what? I know him, you don't."

Karane (Thinking): _Wow, suddenly she seems so reserved... what's up with that? I thought she was just average happy a few moments ago, and now she is kind of crabby. I wish I knew what was going on._

"Really? From where do you know him?" asked Pipit

"High school... but the rest isn't your business... come on, we should climb down and give the next group a try," Din said as she started to climb down after she grabbed her satchel, "we have other things to do today...unless you want to waste time, and do a whole day hike tomorrow?"

Everyone groans.

"I take that as a _no thank you_." Din replied jokingly

* * *

_Where the green cabin is..._

Farore simply stared... _he was here? What was he doing here? Didn't he leave a long time ago, saying he wouldn't return until... wait._

"Hey, Farore?" he asked

"Hi?"

"You _are _Farore right?" he asked, as he jumped down the tree he was sitting on, he had brown hair, and green eyes.

Farore smiles back, "yes, and your probably _Faron_."

"You got my message" Faron said smiling, "how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" Farore asked smiling

"I'm fine. Where's Hylia?"

"I can explain more later, here is a map," she circled a place, "meet me there, around 1."

Farore runs back to her group smiling,_ an old friend has come back_, she thought as she approached her group. Little did she know that it would change her life. When she approached her group, they were together...whispering.

"What are you all talking about?" Questioned Farore

"Camp." said Link

"Really?" asked Farore, "what's interesting to you all about this camp?"

"It's unique." Midna spoke, "and we get a nice leader."

_Nice? Isn't the rest nice?_

"That's nice, but we need to go rock-climbing now, see you some time, Faron!" Farore said, waving and running off

As they walked away, Farore gave him a one last wave, before running up to the rest of her group. This would be a good day.

1 hour later...

They walked along the path until they got to the mountain where Din was waiting. Din looked rather annoyed, and her group kept asking her questions. Farore couldn't hear what they were saying, but oh so soon, Din was going to explode, about now.

"Never mind all of you! Mind your own business, or we will hike all day everyday until camp ends!" She shouted angrily

My group jumped back, and I did the same, nearly getting a minor burn from her escaping 'rage flames'. Yeah, Din has the power of fire. Her powers do work with her feelings as well. I don't know exactly what was bothering her, but it seemed like her group was annoying her for some reason in particular. We passed the mountain, and walked away until we came to the 'Open Fire Camp Cooking' area. We split into four groups, me supervising, and remembering to split Midna, Link, and Zelda so they would make an even group. They weren't to happy, I must say. Anyway, everything was working well, I'm just hoping that the rest are as well...

* * *

_Where the blue cabin is..._

Naryu and her group walked on shore at least a good 10 minutes late. It was because the currents got stronger by the force of the wind. Not that Naryu minded, she liked feeling the breeze coming off the water. It reminded her of her home by a glorious lake. When they docked by the edge, Naryu sighed. As they were walking along the dirt paths, Naryu applied the brakes, which was good, because she didn't crash into someone. Well, at least it is a someone to _us_. Let me introduce you all to...

Lance Spark, a guy with dark blackish-blue hair, and sky blue eyes.

"Naryu!" Lance says, smiling at her, seeing that he was able to frighten her for once.

"Sheesh, don't try that again. I had enough trouble, Lance." Naryu says, automatically recognizing him, "those two are hard geodes."

She leans toward Nova and Ally.

"Oh, that's your problem. By the way, I came to talk."

"Well Lance, I hope you realize that I have a handful."

"Do you mind...if I help you?" Lance spoke gently

Naryu smiled, "I could use all the help I can get with this troop."

"So.." Lance jokingly asked on their way to the mountain, "what is the 'troop' called? Naryu's mob?"

"No. I'll ask Hylia." Naryu replied, still smiling gently

"Ms. Naryu," Ally said, " it was either I am going blind, or that I saw Nova stick her tongue at me a moment ago."

"Nova, keep your tongue _and _hands, to yourself, and Ally didn't you see I was talking here?" Naryu answered

"Yes, but she was bothering me a lot."

Naryu sighed.

"Well, we need to rush along," Naryu said, checking her phone, "I guess you could call me at... hmm, maybe around 5? OK? Bye Lance."

Lance waved, and walked his way toward the forest

* * *

_Somewhere by the forest..._

By the forest was a cabin that was rather big and old-fashioned. It was sturdy, had broad doors, and clean windows. Inside, I will describe later, but who is outside is more important. There stood four men. One had a green bow, one had a red sword, one had a blue staff, and the last one had a blue compass. They were chatting in a group, as if they were planning something.

"But if he knows we are here, then it really isn't safe."

"Maybe it wasn't him, just someone forgot to lock the doors, and someone stumbled across the cabin we built."

It seems that they had built the cabin, and had lost something. Maybe if we listen in, we will find out _what_.

"Well, Skyce, it isn't my fault that your prized item is missing. I'm sorry that I left the door unlocked, but I thought I heard someone, so I went to check it out. Like I always do."

"Great, and that was a one-of-a-kind item. I can't just buy it at Quarter Pint shops. It was perfectly rare."

They continued grumbling and talking about 'the precious item' and how 'rare' it was, that they didn't see someone behind them.

* * *

_Where the white cabin is..._

Hylia walked toward the raft place and waited until Naryu arrived. Of course she had to have Ally and Nova - who must have been rivals when they were younger, and would never forgive each other - in her group. It was a struggle, but Hylia knew that those two weren't going to rain on her parade. But what startled her was...him. Why was he here? She knew Din, Farore, and Naryu liked the guys who hanged out with him, but she _hated _him. Who said the 'white goddess' couldn't hate? She despised him. He was looking at her. But why was he at the camp? What could he possibly want?

"Hylia!" He shouted, as he rushed toward her, "hey."

She turned around, ignoring him. Her heart hardened against him, and she said, "go away, who even invited you here?"

"You all did, remember?" he asked, rather confused

"Well maybe you should have checked your history!"

* * *

_Hylia's Flashback (1)_

_Hylia was walking with her friend Farore, Naryu, and Din. They headed towards the locker room, smiling with pleasure as they saw their bully and her group get caught, in class, in front of everyone, while the camera was streaming to the principal. One their way though, they met Faron, Lance, Erick, and Skylar. She stopped dead in her tracks as the rest went to greet them._

_"Aren't you coming Hylia?" asked Farore as she walked back._

_"No. Not near_ **him**_. I'm never going toward him." She growled, staring at him angrily._

_"C'mon Hylia, I don't even know why you don't like him." Din said, rushing over to them._

_"Like I said to Farore, I'm not going toward Skylar Parker every in my life as long as I can help it." I grumbled_

_"Ok, never mind then," Din spoke, grabbing Farore's wrist, "we'll just have all the fun."_

_I frowned, and turned around. I never liked Skylar..._

_..._

_Hylia's Flashback (2)_

_"Mom! Why does Skylar have to come over?" I shouted, as I rushed around in circles, "he always pulls my perfectly perfect braids!"_

_"Hylia Amber Skyloft, use your sense and don't speak rudely of others," my mother scolded unhappily_

_"Maybe you should give him another chance." My dad said, without lowering his newspaper._

_I don't know how he does it, but I will never be able to do it. Maybe it is a guy thing._

_"But mom!" I pouted, "he always brings up scary stories at camp. He never seems to care about everyone else, he only cares about impressing the boys! Even if it had to be gross!"_

_"Hylia..."_

_"He is soo disgusting!"_

_"**Hylia**..."_

_"Can he NOT come at all!?"_

_"**HYLIA**, you have no permission to kick out guests in this house. I suggest you act like a good young woman, and behave. Skylar is an excellent gentleman."_

_"Yes mom."_

_A couple of moments after Skylar and his parents leave...  
_

_"How do you like Skylar?"_

_"Just as I said mom, he is an awful, uncombed, mean, gross and annoying 'gentleman'." I grumbled, hating to use the word_

* * *

"OK, I'm sorry Hylia, but I honestly didn't think it would have hurt you because your hair looked like metal." Skylar said

"'I honestly didn't think it would hurt you'," I mimicked angrily, " well, it did!"

"Just forgive me Hylia, come on, talk to me at the mess hall."

He walked away, leaving me twice as angry that he even spoke to me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you like the story so far, because I have worked hard - not really - ! I'm recovering from what I think might have been the flu. I'm doing well though. Thank you for reading this edition of 'Camp Hyrule', and may joy shine throughout your life! By the way, story progress is slow, but I will still write :D  
**

**\- Legendoffun -**


	5. Chapter Review Time (1)

**Author's Note: This is... Chapter Review Time. It is basically me being a bit to lazy to write the next chapter, and I want to leave you all on the edge. Please comment at the end of this chapter for I love reviews. Thank you to Ki and Abigail for reviewing :D by the way, my idea was 4 OC pairings with Farore, Din, Hylia and Naryu. If you like it, well, comment, PM, go ahead! Now, let me remind you of some of the last interesting views of the four cabins.**

* * *

_"OK, who started it?" Naryu asked rather frustrated_

_"It was Dark!" Malon said._

_"I think it was Blake!" Midna said_

_"Seriously!" Naryu shouted rather frustrated, "you've already broken the rules in less than 2 hours! **2 hours**!"_

_They all started a chatter, and then finally finished off by saying._

_"Dark tried to hit Blake because Blake crashed the boats." Aura replied_

_"Is this true?" Naryu asked_

_"I wanted to see what would happen." Blake said truthfully_

_"Blake, I'm ashamed of you -"_

_"But I'm sure the rest of you wanted to as well!" Blake interrupted_

_"OK! PLEASE tell me what is going on?!" Naryu almost screamed_

_"Dark dared Blake a moment before we left." Malon said_

_"Dark, is that true?"_

_"N-no, I mean - well I'm don't remember saying that - something like that." Dark mumbled_

_*sigh*_

_Naryu started thinking of a punishment when she remembered something._

_"We need to get back, time to switch 'shifts'."_

_Everyone groaned, as they walked back into the rafts, and quickly tried to beat the currents as they went upstream. It took them a moment, but in the end, it still worked out._

_"Don't think that you two escaped punishment, because I will think of something." Naryu said as she walked along the pathways until they came to a crossroad. Naryu put the brakes on and stopped._

* * *

**_That was from Chapter 3. It was the blue cabin, with Naryu. I should continue.  
_**

* * *

_"Who started this? This is strictly against the rules of open camp fire!" Hylia said rather annoyed._

_Everyone seemed to start whispering and then someone kept saying people's names._

_"I'm sure you all would like to do the dishes for a punishment!" Naryu shouted, feeling frustrated_

_"It was Nova! She glared at Ally and pushed her into it." Carry said_

_"Yeah!" said Alvin_

_"I'm not really sure." said Ember_

_"Nova, *sigh* should **none **of you have come here? Because it seems like you can't get along for an hour!"_

_"Well," Nova started, "it wasn't my fault that Ally is so mean and bossy!"_

_"That is **so **not true Nova! I was never bossy to you, you just jump to conclusions!" Ally retorted_

_"I'm not a conclusion jumper, you always treat me like dirt!"_

_"Well, maybe you are!"_

_"Why you little -"_

_"Girls, please!" Hylia said, breaking up the fight, "negative comments only make things worse - especially since my powers come from cheerfulness and good - come on, let's just cook some candy apples."_

_"Can't we have hot dogs?" asked Groose_

_"Yes, you can cook hot dogs with Ember and Carry. I'll cook with Nova, and Alvin and Ally can cook over there." Hylia said, pointing over by a tree._

_They separated, and all was still... for a moment!_

_Ally got up with a lighted torch, and tossed it at Nova. Nova screams, but then grabs her torch, and tries to burn Ally. Hylia gets up and stops them again._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON?"_

_"Ally started it!"_

_"Nova started it!"_

_"I saw you!"_

_"Yeah right, it was you who tried to burn me first!"_

_"NO! IT WAS YOU!"_

_"Please girls, please. I'm guessing we will just have to take a hike next because you two wasted everyone else's time. Come on, let's go."_

* * *

**_That was also from Chapter 3. Don't worry, I'll send in chapter 5 after I give you this ;D_**

* * *

_"Hello? Miss Din?"_

_Din snapped out of it, and then the group suddenly realized that... it was a guy she was looking at._

_"Ooh, someone has Ms. Din's attention!" Karane whispered mischievously with a grin, "I'm thinking... she might be admiring..."_

_Din snaps out of it and mumbles something before saying, "what, why is everyone looking at me?"_

_"Because," said Tetris, "I think you like that guy over there."_

_Din faces them, frowning, "so what? I know him, you don't."_

_Karane (Thinking): Wow, suddenly she seems so reserved... what's up with that? I thought she was just average happy a few moments ago, and now she is kind of crabby. I wish I knew what was going on._

_"Really? From where do you know him?" asked Pipit_

_"High school... but the rest isn't your business... come on, we should climb down and give the next group a try," Din said as she started to climb down after she grabbed her satchel, "we have other things to do today...unless you want to waste time, and do a whole day hike tomorrow?"_

_Everyone groans._

_"I take that as a no thank you." Din replied jokingly_

* * *

_Where the green cabin is..._

_Farore simply stared... he was here? What was he doing here? Didn't he leave a long time ago, saying he wouldn't return until... wait._

_"Hey, Farore?" he asked_

_"Hi?"_

_"You are Farore right?" he asked, as he jumped down the tree he was sitting on, he had brown hair, and green eyes._

_Farore smiles back, "yes, and your probably Faron."_

_"You got my message" Faron said smiling, "how are you?"_

_"I'm good, and you?" Farore asked smiling_

_"I'm fine. Where's Hylia?"_

_"I can explain more later, here is a map," she circled a place, "meet me there, around 1."_

_Farore runs back to her group smiling, an old friend has come back, she thought as she approached her group. Little did she know that it would change her life. When she approached her group, they were together...whispering._

_"What are you all talking about?" Questioned Farore_

_"Camp." said Link_

_"Really?" asked Farore, "what's interesting to you all about this camp?"_

_"It's unique." Midna spoke, "and we get a nice leader."_

_Nice? Isn't the rest nice?_

_"That's nice, but we need to go rock-climbing now, see you some time, Faron!" Farore said, waving and running off_

_As they walked away, Farore gave him a one last wave, before running up to the rest of her group. This would be a good day._

_1 hour later..._

_They walked along the path until they got to the mountain where Din was waiting. Din looked rather annoyed, and her group kept asking her questions. Farore couldn't hear what they were saying, but oh so soon, Din was going to explode, about now._

_"Never mind all of you! Mind your own business, or we will hike all day everyday until camp ends!" She shouted angrily_

_My group jumped back, and I did the same, nearly getting a minor burn from her escaping 'rage flames'. Yeah, Din has the power of fire. Her powers do work with her feelings as well. I don't know exactly what was bothering her, but it seemed like her group was annoying her for some reason in particular. We passed the mountain, and walked away until we came to the 'Open Fire Camp Cooking' area. We split into four groups, me supervising, and remembering to split Midna, Link, and Zelda so they would make an even group. They weren't to happy, I must say. Anyway, everything was working well, I'm just hoping that the rest are as well..._

* * *

**_That was chapter 4, green cabin's P.O.V._**

* * *

_Hylia walked toward the raft place and waited until Naryu arrived. Of course she had to have Ally and Nova - who must have been rivals when they were younger, and would never forgive each other - in her group. It was a struggle, but Hylia knew that those two weren't going to rain on her parade. But what startled her was...him. Why was he here? She knew Din, Farore, and Naryu liked the guys who hanged out with him, but she hated him. Who said the 'white goddess' couldn't hate? She despised him. He was looking at her. But why was he at the camp? What could he possibly want?_

_"Hylia!" He shouted, as he rushed toward her, "hey."_

_She turned around, ignoring him. Her heart hardened against him, and she said, "go away, who even invited you here?"_

_"You all did, remember?" he asked, rather confused_

_"Well maybe you should have checked your history!"_

* * *

_Hylia's Flashback (1)_

_Hylia was walking with her friend Farore, Naryu, and Din. They headed towards the locker room, smiling with pleasure as they saw their bully and her group get caught, in class, in front of everyone, while the camera was streaming to the principal. One their way though, they met Faron, Lance, Erick, and Skylar. She stopped dead in her tracks as the rest went to greet them._

_"Aren't you coming Hylia?" asked Farore as she walked back._

_"No. Not near **him**. I'm never going toward him." She growled, staring at him angrily._

_"Come on Hylia, I don't even know why you don't like him." Din said, rushing over to them._

_"Like I said to Farore, I'm not going toward Skylar Parker every in my life as long as I can help it." I grumbled_

_"Ok, never mind then," Din spoke, grabbing Farore's wrist, "we'll just have all the fun."_

_I frowned, and turned around. I never liked Skylar..._

_..._

_Hylia's Flashback (2)_

_"Mom! Why does Skylar have to come over?" I shouted, as I rushed around in circles, "he always pulls my perfectly perfect braids!"_

_"Hylia Amber Skyloft, use your sense and don't speak rudely of others," my mother scolded unhappily_

_"Maybe you should give him another chance." My dad said, without lowering his newspaper._

_I don't know how he does it, but I will never be able to do it. Maybe it is a guy thing._

_"But mom!" I pouted, "he always brings up scary stories at camp. He never seems to care about everyone else, he only cares about impressing the boys! Even if it had to be gross!"_

_"Hylia..."_

_"He is so disgusting!"_

_"**Hylia**..."_

_"Can he NOT come at all!?"_

_"**HYLIA**, you have no permission to kick out guests in this house. I suggest you act like a good young woman, and behave. Skylar is an excellent gentleman."_

_"Yes mom."_

_A couple of moments after Skylar and his parents leave...  
_

_"How do you like Skylar?"_

_"Just as I said mom, he is an awful, uncombed, mean, gross and annoying 'gentleman'." I grumbled, hating to use the word_

* * *

_"OK, I'm sorry Hylia, but I honestly didn't think it would have hurt you because your hair looked like metal." Skylar said_

_"'I honestly didn't think it would hurt you'," I mimicked angrily, " well, it did!"_

_"Just forgive me Hylia, come on, talk to me at the mess hall."_

_He walked away, leaving me twice as angry that he even spoke to me._

* * *

**_And that ends it with Hylia and her group, chapter 4. _**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, review time was basically me picking out my favorite parts of the story from their perspectives. Oh, Ki, just a little spoiler (if you don't want to know, don't read the next sentence)...**

**(You must want it)**

**1\. Skylar is not a bad guy, he is actually good. Hylia just dislikes him.**

**2\. The next chapter is flashbacks**

**3\. Enjoy my spoilers :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Flashbacks

**Author's Note: Here it is, the real chapter 5. Yeah, I cheated you all with that 'Review Time' thing. So, please, I'm sorry. I probably won't update my stories this weekend because I will have guests. So, enjoy! Anyway, this is 'flashback chapter'.**

* * *

_Flashback (5 Years Ago)..._

_Hylia watched Farore finish her cheer leading routine, and smiled. Farore always knew how to be cheerful, and smile. Everything she took lightly, besides the things that were important. Farore had just finished a back flip, when Din came in._

_"Hylia! Just the girl I want to see." Din said, dragging her bag, as she approached me._

_"Hi Din." I said, smiling_

_"You know, Naryu was wondering if you would like to go to a sleepover with her this week. We're all going."_

_"Sure."_

_"Well, I'm going to ask Farore after she finished those flips. I'll be back."_

_I watched Farore continue her flips, and spotted out of the corner of my eye, Din leave. It was silence, besides for the constant thuds that came from Farore's shoes, and my breathing. Suddenly, I spun around, and Skylar Parks appeared in front of me._

_"Hylia!"_

_"Ugh, what is it?" I asked rather annoyed_

_"I just wanted to ask if you were going, to the sleepover."_

_"Oh, I'm going to Naryu's," I said smiling at him, I somehow loved to disappoint him, though his face just brightened._

_"Cool. That's awesome."_

_Awesome? Wait a second... he's going to Naryu's sleepover as well, and Din didn't tell me! Are they trying to set me up?_

_"Wait... you're going to Naryu's sleepover?" I asked, rather anxious_

_"Yeah. See you there."_

_Man... Skylar is a pain in the head. Why didn't Din tell me..._

_"Skyce!" shouted a voice_

_I looked to where the outburst came from, and spotted Lance Dawns. He is Skylar's best friend, and Faron, Erick and him, are the only ones who call him 'Skyce'._

_"Hey Lance, you know Din is coming right?" he teased_

_"Yep, and Hylia will be there as well... Hylia!" Lance said, rather self-conscious, "I didn't see you there."_

_"Figures." I mumbled_

_"I guess everyone is going to the sleepover." said Farore, who had apparently finished her routines._

_"Faro, I thought you couldn't come!" said Lance, "Faron said so."_

_"Well, all the football games aren't starting until fall, because there is no football team." Farore mused_

_"That's surprising." Naryu said, entering the gym, but we can talk tomorrow at the sleepover._

_2 days later..._

_Hylia was at the door. Knocking. The door swung open, and Naryu ushered her inside._

_"Skylar isn't here yet, so you can prepare."_

_I walked after Naryu, who lead me into a room upstairs, where four small beds stood in the corners. Mine is set up in silver and white sheets, which happens to be my favorite colors. I plopped my rucksack next to the bed, and then changed. I wore a white top, and sport shorts. I didn't bother to put on shoes, because I wasn't leaving anytime soon. Later, Lance, Faron, Din and Farore arrived. Skylar still wasn't here, but I wasn't worried. I was having fun. But it all seemed to end, when Skylar, wearing a dark blue shirt, and something like jean, came down the stairs. It seemed like everyone was suddenly occupied by something, so he rushed over to me._

_"So... Hylia..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I wanted to say I was sorry for everything I did wrong in my lifetime. Do you forgive me?"_

_"Yeah." I said smiling for once_

_He wasn't so bad. We were having fun, and I was actually laughing. The days passed, and it was Saturday night, and me and Skylar were on the balcony._

_He was staring at me for some reason, and I was also staring at him. We closed our eyes, and leaned in for a kiss... it was a short one though. I broke it up, blushing deeply._

_"I'm sorry Skylar, I shouldn't have done that." I said, getting up, and walking inside_

_"Wait. Hylia! The only reason I came, was because I was leaving the next week!"_

_I looked at him one more time, before turning away._

_I had went to bed. I felt awkward, and no one was able to stop the deep trance I was in. Why had I kissed him?_

_It turned out, that Skylar left early the next morning. And I never saw him since. I attended summer school, and my reputation grew. I was very popular, but I never forgot the moment. The moment that seemed...everlasting. The moment I would not forget._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, it was actually more of a 'Hylia and Skylar Flashback'. Hylia can't forgive him for that moment, and the story basically goes on from there. Hylia is half-heartbroken, half-angry with him. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! By the way, if you like {Skylar X Hylia, Faron X Farore, Din X Erick, and Naryu X Lance} pairings, PM and comment. See you next time! Sorry it's short!**


	7. Chapter 6: Night Falls

**Author's Note: ****There will be no more Hylia and Skylar moments, if you really like it, comment or PM, I might just make it a story (or it might be coming soon). I have camp this weekend, so... hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one might be in May. (If the chapters are short, I was on the tablet...again...).Anyway, let's continue with camp! Just so you know, I edited this chapter because my HUGE typo. Erick is with Din, not Lance sorry for confusing you all.**

* * *

_Where the white cabin is..._

Hylia waited until her group returned. She wasn't very happy. She was frustrated. Angry. Why had he returned today?

On her way to the next 'game', she spotted four figures, rushing across an open field. Maybe she should check it out... but then again, she is responsible for the group. She couldn't leave them their, she would just have to wait...

Hylia's mind replayed the scene when she kissed Skylar, but she shook it off like a coat of dust. She should have stopped him...but it seemed like she wanted it too...she just did not stop him. Why hadn't she tried?

* * *

_Where the green cabin is..._

Farore smiled, thinking of what Faron said... but then she remembered. She couldn't meet him them... she'll just tell him later. Perhaps he would understand. Farore sighed, the day was almost over. They were heading back to the mess hall. Still, Farore felt strange. What was that? Something or someone had dashed across the pathway.

"Let's hurry along, we don't want to be late." Farore said, not keeping her eyes off the bushes and surrounding landscape, "I am sure you all are as hungry as I am."

Or will be.

Farore and her group finally arrived at the mess hall, where they ate a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, along with garlic bread. After that, Farore lead her group up to the cabin. They all unpacked their sleeping bags or air mattresses, and changed in the bathroom. When they all finished, Farore set up her corner. She then noticed that every was whispering, and then they stopped. What was it?

* * *

_Where the red cabin is..._

Din and her group had just finished eating, when Erick bolted inside.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was..." he stopped

Do you know what a deer in the headlights looks like? Well, imagine that expression on Din's face. Pretty funny right?

"...Erick...what are you still doing here?" Din half-whispered, half-questioned

"I thought you knew...ha ha...well... I... uh...um..."

Lance blushed slightly, before glancing back at Din.

"... what?"

"OK, I _KNEW_ IT!" Karane spoke loudly, "it is obvious!"

"Knew what?" Asked Pipit, who had no idea what she thought of this time.

"Ms. Din and Erick-in-a-tree -"

"Shut it." Muttered Din

* * *

_Where the blue cabin is..._

Naryu stared at Lance and Din, then chuckled silently.

"What's so funny?" Din demanded

"I will tell you later, we need to go back to our cabin." Naryu said, smirking.

When they got inside the cabin, Naryu demanded that everyone take a shower and get ready for bed. Moments later, Groose asked

"Come on, let's play truth or dare, and the cabin leader, meaning you, can not say you aren't playing."

"...uh..."

"It'll be a blast! Literally!" He exclaimed

"Oh well..." Naryu said, "I guess it couldn't hurt..."

Little did she know, every cabin was playing...or the secrets that would be flying out...

* * *

**Author's note: Truth or Dare, coming out probably next week! Ha, I just came back from a trip so I apologize for this chapter being short. Thank you Ki, for your continuing support on this story! Hope you enjoyed, bye! Oh, below are spoilers for Ki, if you don't want to read. Go back, or see the next chapter (which probably won't be here until... early May?)  
**

**Ki's Spoilers:**

**1\. Everyone is in on truth or dare**

**2\. When I mean 'secrets flying out', I mean it.**

**3\. Skylar, Lance and the others are really good, but there also is a secret...**

**Tell me if you want me to write about Hylia and her friends, along with Skylar and his friends! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: I am happy to announce... I have 10,000 words! Let's continue!  
**

* * *

_Where the green cabin is...  
_

Farore and the group got ready for truth or dare. The first thing they did was sat on the bean bag chairs that wear in the closet. The next thing they did was pull out their snacks. Then, they ate, and watched Farore.

"Ok, everyone, we will begin our...uh...rounds of truth or dare!" Farore said, hesitating lightly. "Well, let's start with you Link."

Link sighs grumpy and says, "truth or dare...Sylvia."

"Dare." Was the answer

A mischievous smile lit Link's face, and he made sure that every syllable was pronounced right.

"I dare you to admit who your crush is."

Sylvie's face turned into a blank stare, and she started to grumble, "that's not fair -"

"Oh it's fair alright." Zelda said, smiling, despite the hurt forehead, and the slight headache.

Sylvie stuck her tongue out at Zelda, before replying, "I have a _slight _crush on Derek..."

Vaati looks at them, and half laughs.

"Ok, it's Sylvie's turn now." Midna said, smiling wickedly at everyone

"Vaati, truth or dare?" Midna said, smiling evilly

Vaati gulped a bit, then replied, "truth."

"Ok then," Midna licks her lips and then continues, "is it true...that you secretly stalk Zelda?"

Vaati stared blankly at Midna. Shocked.

"Hello, you have to answer." Link said, eating gummy bears, and stuffing his mouth

"Uh...well...yes."

Zelda gasps, but starts choking, for she was stuffing gummy bears down her throat as well. After a minute, Farore was able to get the dreaded 'bear' out of her wind pipe. Finally, Zelda started breathing normally again.

"Ok, after that short delay, it is Vaati's turn." Farore says casually, even though Zelda could have died. She could have.

Vaati looks at them all, then says, "truth or dare, Derek."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us if you like Sylvia."

The room was filled with a gasp, and Sylvia turned beet red-to-pale white.

"I like her... as a friend." He replied casually, grabbing a handful of cheese puffs.

"Ok, now it is my turn, " Derek said, "Zelda, truth or dare?"

Zelda stiffened a bit, then said..."uh...true...dare."

"I dare you to admit your feelings to Link, because it is almost obvious."

Zelda froze, Midna giggled, Link looked at her. The room became silent.

"I-I-I..." Zelda stopped. "I like Link...a lot."

The room gasped, and Midna giggled silently. Sylvia chuckled.

"O.K., Zelda your turn."

"Truth or dare Midna." Zelda said, staring at her.

"Truth." Midna said

"Is it true, that you liked Zant before he was evil."

"Yeah, so what?" Midna said, looking at everyone's astonished face, "how did you know anyway?"

"Oh, Link told me at the end, when you supposedly left through the shattered mirror." Zelda said, smirking at Link's upset face.

Midna glared at Link, then said, "truth or dare...Farore."

"Uh...well...truth?"

"Did you every have a high school crush?" Midna asked, giggling ferociously.

"..."

"Faro-ree?" Midna teased

"Er...I...did..." Farore admitted, sighing in defeat.

* * *

_Where the red cabin is..._

"O.K., truth or dare is a simple game, so I expect you to play."

"Ok." The room chorused.

"Ganondorf, you can start."

"Truth or dare Tetra."

"T is for Tetra, T is for truth." Tetris replied

"Ok, is it true you liked someone, who happened to save you?" Ganondorf asked, sitting back comfortably

"Yep." Tetris replied, popping the 'p'.

"Ok..."

Tetris smiled at them all. "Truth or dare Ghirahim."

"Dare." He replied, smiling evilly

"I dare you to find a girl friend here at camp before the time is over." Tetris said, smiling

"I probably won't find one...but, oh well."

"Ok, my turn." Ghirahim said.

"Truth or dare, Pipit."

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Karane?" He asked, not even looking at Pipit's worried/surprised face

"Yeah..."

"Oh well, that confirms my suspicious. I knew it." He replied

Pipit grumbled silently.

"Truth or dare, Marin."

"Truth."

"Is it true you like me?"

"No. I hate you." She replied, sticking out her tongue

"Truth or -"

Pipit grumbled.

"Truth or -" Marin began

Pipit grumbled again, and let her begin.

"Ugh, truth or dare, Din."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me your boyfriend's name, and when you met him."

Din blushed, "his name is Erick, and I met him at high school."

* * *

_Where the blue cabin is..._

Naryu and her group started.

"You can start Dark."

Dark laughed nervously.

"Truth or dare, Aura."

"Dare!"

"Ok, your 'highness and shout-ness', I dare you to tell the world who you like. Shout it outside."

Aura crimsoned immediately, then walked toward the door.

"I like Blake! Because he is really cute!"

Blake stared, Dark laughed, Naryu gasped.

"Dark!" She scolded, noticing her crimson camper. But he simply ignored her.

"Aura, your turn."

"Truth or dare, Malon."

"Truth."

"Do you like Link?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you -"

"Hey, you can't ask two questions."

"Yeah!"

"Ok, fine..."

Malon smirked, "truth or dare, Veronica."

(If you read the first chapter, Midna is not with this group, she is with Farore).

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us your deepest secret."

"I have a brother."

"What?"

"I told you."

"Ugh."

Veronica looked at Dark and smiled.

"Truth or dare Dark."

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"

"Uh, duh. Your the sweetest girl I met."

"That...was awkward." Someone said

Veronica simply laughed.

"Truth or dare, Ms. Naryu."

"Truth."

"Do you like someone, and if you do, who?"

"Lance."

* * *

_Where the white cabin is..._

"Ally, you start."

"Truth or dare, Groose."

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"No. I don't love you, neither do I like you."

"Truth or dare, Alvin."

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Ally?"

"Yes."

Groose choked slightly on his chips.

"Truth or dare, Nova."

"Truth."

"Do you have family?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Truth or dare, Ember."

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes."

"Truth or dare, Max."

"Truth, who do you like?"

"Ally."

A gasp echoed thru the room.

"Truth or dare, Carry."

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Alvin?"

"No."

Carry laughed, "truth or dare, Hylia."

"Dare."

"I dare you to get together with your old boyfriend."

"What!"

"You heard me!" Carry retorted

"...fine..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, but I wanted to send this in before Saturday. I hope you enjoyed! If you want something in particular to happen, please comment! By!**


	9. Chapter 8: Din's Emotional Breakdown

**Author's Note: OK, my original plan was to put it on hiatus this week but I have an idea for this chapter. Probably after I finish the Wind Sorceress and the other two. Don't worry, I have other stories coming out, in fact I have 7 more! Anyway let's begin. Sorry, but this is a filler chapter instead of putting it on hiatus.  
**

* * *

_The next morning after Truth or Dare...  
_

The goddesses/camp leaders gathered together. Farore was eating a bagel, Din sipping hot chocolate [even if it was summer], Naryu was texting [or trying to text], and Hylia was walking back and forth. It was four o'clock in the morning.

"From now on," Din said, "can we do activities together? My group is like moblins."

"Din!" Naryu scolded, "don't say anything that rude!"

"What ever..." Din mumbled, before sipping again.

"Stop slurping!" Farore said, "I'm trying to think!"

"What ever..." Din said, pulling out a straw

"Stop sipping!" Hylia spoke, glaring at Din.

"What -"

"Don't you 'what ever' me!" Hylia shouted angrily, "in 30 minutes we need to get back to our cabins.

"So..., we had a meeting, discussed nothing but telling Din to put her hot chocolate so we would hearing her slurping, sipping and being rude." Naryu said, counting her fingers as if she needed to remind herself.

"Let's just get back there." Hylia stated, before walking out. Farore and Naryu filled out not to far behind her. Din sat down and pulled out her phone. She got a message from Erick yesterday.

It read,

_Dear Diana, _

_if you are reading this, I am very relieved. Don't tell anyone. Meet me by Lake Hylia, don't bring anyone._

_I need you to listen carefully, take nothing with you, nor no one._

_Come to Lake Hylia ASAP, I will be waiting...  
_

I turned off my phone and tucked it in my back pocket before walking away.

* * *

_Where Din is [Din's P.O.V]..._

_I walked for a while until I came to the roaring waters of Lake Hylia. I didn't see any Zoras, they were all gone. I frowned, searching for life forms. I heard a voice in the distance call me, then I realized it was Erick. And he **wasn't** alone.  
_

"Erick?" I asked, walking toward them, "is that you?"

"The one and only," He replied, embracing me, "I wanted to come earlier, but I decided to let you chill."

"Your friends with them again?" I asked, motioning toward Mara, Tao and Kaz.

"Yeah," he said, staring at me, "Din, I want you to join us. Mara was right, in a few days, Hylia will be out of her mind."

"Mara? Why is she with you?" I asked, looking at the brunette, who looked down upon my gaze.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mara...I wanted to tell you...she's my sister."

I gasped, "_your sister? I thought she was in -_" I stopped short.

"They said she was innocent at the trail that happened when you guys were on vacation. She never was guilty." He replied, grabbing my hand, "Din, join us..."

"She isn't joining you _Elvins_." A voice spat from behind. I looked and spotted Hylia, Skylar, Faron, Farore, Naryu and Lance.

"Just leave me alone." He whimpered.

"You leave her alone!" Hylia said, charging at him. I put up a fire barrier between us. "Hylia, this is none of your business."

"It is my business, your my best friend!" She screamed.

"Well I'm sorry."

I blasted a huge fire blast at them before we disappeared. I heard their screams pierce the night. I...killed them?!

...

I jolted up, sweat dropping down. I looked around and noticed that I had missed the meeting. I sighed, nothing was going right. Not between me and Erick. Not between my family. Not between my friends. Or so I thought. I slipped out of bed and touched the wooden floor. It was barely light when I finished changing and checked my mail for messages. I had one unchecked.

I read it again and again.

_I love you Din, but it will be a long time until I you..._

I read it over and over, not satisfied that Erick left, and didn't tell me where he went. I left the cabin, and walked toward the closest ravine.

"I know that's you inside Diana." I said to myself, letting a tear touch the water. "But why did Erick leave you?" I dropped down before I started sobbing.

* * *

_Where Farore is [Farore's P.O.V]..._

I woke up with a strange feeling. I thought I heard someone crying. I got out of my bed and checked my cabin mates, but none were crying. I went back in bed. But the crying didn't stop, and I knew that some **was **crying. I got out of bed once more and opened the door. A crisp wind-swept past my legs when I stepped outside. I shut the door, and peered at my surroundings. Everything was normal except for a girl with red hair crying by a ravine.

"Din?" I asked, walking toward her

"Why did you leave?" She asked, without looking at me

"To go to the cabin." I replied simply

"Why did you leave?" She asked again

"Din..., what's going on?" I asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. I knelt next to her and spoke, "you know you can tell me."

She looked at me, and cried over my shoulder. "He will never come back!" I said sadly, "you guys all rejected him!"

"Who?" I asked, petting her gently.

"You know who! Erick!" She hollered in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what she meant.

* * *

_Where Naryu is [Naryu's P.O.V]... _

_I woke up to crying and people talking._

I walked outside and down the cliff where I spotted Farore and Din. And Din was crying. _Crying?!_

I rushed down the cliff stumbling a couple of times before I was standing right next to them.

"What's going on?" I asked, "is she hurt?"

"Yes...emotionally." Farore said

I knew that Din had emotion pains, and it was bad to be near her when she was angry.

"What's the status?" I asked

"Sad and sorrow." Farore replied. I left to get Hylia.

* * *

_Where Hylia is [Hylia's P.O.V}...  
_

_I woke up to the sound of someone knocking and calling my name._

"Go away Skylar..." I mumbled automatically.

"No, it's me Naryu, Din has emotion pain."

I leapt out of bed and put on my shoes. I opened the door and walked outside.

"Status?" I asked

"Sad and sorrow." Naryu replied

My eyes widened, "we need to go now, who is with her?"

"Farore."

"Hurry." I said, running down the hill.

When we arrived, Din was sobbing hysterically, and Farore was trying to hush her up. I walked toward her and told her to stop.

"Farore back away, we need to do healing." I said.

She nodded, and walked to Naryu. Emotional healing is dangerous, because it could go wrong if a body is near it. I summoned all my power to heal. After I had a big aura in front of me, I pushed it at Din. Suddenly, it grew red, and light exploded I shielded my eyes, but was knocked unconscious...

* * *

**Author's Note: I won't be answering reviews because it is terribly late and I need to go to bed. I hoped you enjoyed! Please review!  
**


	10. A Switch and The Day That Will Get Worse

****Author's Note:** Here it is chapter 10. Well, you might not know what happened, but I'm about to tell you... Just so you know, we aren't going back to 'where the green cabin and such are'. Instead, it will be the four [ Hylia, Naryu, Din, and Farore ] point of views. I'm sorry if it is starting to sound confusing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Hylia's P.O.V [in Din's body...]  
**

_I have no idea what happened. But what I see, is me. Really. I'm not looking in a mirror, I'm looking at myself. I see Farore and Naryu...and...me?_

I looked around and stood up, funny, I had red hair. Red? No wait. I'm...Din?!

I looked at all of them and shouted, "we've switched bodies!"

**Din's P.O.V [in Hylia's body...] **

"Thanks for stating the obvious Hyl - er, Naryu?" I questioned myself. Naryu was talking, and she didn't sound happy. I saw myself [or who was supposed to be me] jump like she was crazy.

"We certainly have!" She squealed

"Wait," Hylia from somewhere had said, "I, Hylia, am in Naryu's body, Naryu must be in Farore's, which means Din is in mine, and Farore in Naryu's!"

"Thanks." I muttered, I'm sure we all see that."

I stood up and looked at the surroundings. "Me, er, Naryu, were you crying?" I asked, very concerned

"Naw," she replied simply, "you were."

"Oh... well, what about the campers, and the camp? Won't it be a -"

"Aah!" I heard from myself, or at least, who was supposed to be me. "How can you control these flames? They're so dangerous and...and...desturctive!" [It must be Farore].

"Me, er, Farore, chill it!" Naryu in Farore's body squealed 'happily' , "and why do I/you sound always happy even when it is a terrible time?"

"I'm sorry," 'Naryu' said, "but we have to get back to our cabins. Everyone, we need to 'chill out'. OK?"

"Yeah." We chorused, going separate ways, then turning around, because we were heading to the wrong cabins.

**Naryu's P.O.V [in Farore's body...]**

_It was really confusing at first, but then I figured out who I was and what I needed to do. In two weeks, camp would end. I walked into Farore's cabin and got ready. When I came back into the cabin, everyone was awake, but not wide awake.  
_

_OK, Naryu/ me inside of Farore, breathe...breathe...  
_

"OK everyone, get ready, in 20 minutes we will be heading to the mess hall. Take as much as you _can _eat. NO wasting food!" I ordered

Everyone stared at me like I was nuts. They probably were thinking, _'what happened to the happy, go-lucky side?' _

I sighed and spoke again. "Everyone, take as much as you want, be wary of our next activity, rafting."

"Not to be ignorant," Zelda said, standing up, "but we don't do rafting first. That is for Ms. Naryu's group. We do hiking."

"Right, I-er, well, I kind of forgot about that, I was thinking really hard about something else."

"OK? Are you alright?" Link said, staring at me oddly.

"Yeah. I'll be outside waiting." I said, before laughing [which sounded unconvincing that I was alright]. I sat down at the porch and noticed a figure approaching. It was me. Or Farore in me.

"Ok Na-me, we need to get our act together, I'm making a fool out of you."

"Same here." I said, laughing a bit

"Well, I need to get my schedule right, one of your campers had to correct me." Farore said blushing

"Yeah, Zelda did that to me, I need to see you schedule, Farore. I'll give you mine."

We exchanged schedules, before heading back into our cabin. Link, Midna, and Zelda stared at me oddly. I brushed off the feeling of embarrassment. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on Farore's face. It felt a bit refreshing to feel something cool on my face. I sat down on a chair and waited til everyone was dressed and had tidied up their sleeping bags and/or beds that were made on air mattresses.

**Farore's P.O.V [in Naryu's body...]**

_This is never going to work, no one would believe that I was Naryu because I'm acting to...crazy?  
_

I walked into the cabin and woke everyone up.

"Come on everyone, get up. Breakfast in ten minutes? Do you want to be served first?" I asked everyone, shaking them one-by-one. The woke up all tired, and struggled to get on their feet.

"Come on, get up now!" I screamed. They jumped and rushed around like scared and trapped mice.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Do you know when they stop people in cartoons and you hear this awkward sound? Imagine that just now. They stared at 'Naryu' like she had gone nuts.

"Er, just get going." I said, walking out. I probably looked really stupid just then. I sat down and started to doze off until I felt myself vibrate. It was Naryu's phone. It was a message from 'me'.

I checked and it said,

_How are you? Doing better than me 'Naryu'?_

I simply replied by saying,

_You'd think, I just probably embarrassed you before your cabin by acting 'silly' and 'nuts'._

It jingled, and I looked at the new message,

_Don't reply to anyone else on my phone unless it is Din or Hylia. Ok? I don't want you going through my mail. 'Farore' out._

I laughed slightly before sticking it in her pocket. I got up and entered the cabin again.

"Um, Miss, do you need something in there?" I heard someone ask. I stopped walking and noticed I was about to go in the shower, and someone was in it.

"Erm, no, I'm just a bit...tired."

_That lie probably sounded phony._

'Naryu' walked out and wondered, 'could my day get any worse?'

Well, to answer that question 'Naryu', yes, it can...

* * *

**Author's Note:...Switching bodies is nice? Is it? Really? Oh, girls, your day is about to get worse. _Much _worse. I hope you know about what is happening next *smirks evilly and laughs* because things are going to get interesting.  
**


	11. Chapter Review Time (2)

****Author's Note:** Here it is, chapter 11...wait! No it isn't! It's CRT(Chapter Review Time)! I really got you there didn't I. Thanks SkyKly and Guest for reviewing my past chapters :) Now, I should begin with...Navi!  
**

**Navi: Thank you thank you!**

**Me: Get out of here, it was a joke. Shoo!**

**Navi: I'm no fly!  
**

**Me: You are a _insect _enough said *whacks with fly swatter* let's continue :)**

* * *

_Where the green cabin is...  
_

Farore and the group got ready for truth or dare. The first thing they did was sat on the bean bag chairs that wear in the closet. The next thing they did was pull out their snacks. Then, they ate, and watched Farore.

"Ok, everyone, we will begin our...uh...rounds of truth or dare!" Farore said, hesitating lightly. "Well, let's start with you Link."

Link sighs grumpy and says, "truth or dare...Sylvia."

"Dare." Was the answer

A mischievous smile lit Link's face, and he made sure that every syllable was pronounced right.

"I dare you to admit who your crush is."

Sylvie's face turned into a blank stare, and she started to grumble, "that's not fair -"

"Oh it's fair alright." Zelda said, smiling, despite the hurt forehead, and the slight headache.

Sylvie stuck her tongue out at Zelda, before replying, "I have a _slight _crush on Derek..."

Vaati looks at them, and half laughs.

"Ok, it's Sylvie's turn now." Midna said, smiling wickedly at everyone

"Vaati, truth or dare?" Midna said, smiling evilly

Vaati gulped a bit, then replied, "truth."

"Ok then," Midna licks her lips and then continues, "is it true...that you secretly stalk Zelda?"

Vaati stared blankly at Midna. Shocked.

"Hello, you have to answer." Link said, eating gummy bears, and stuffing his mouth

"Uh...well...yes."

Zelda gasps, but starts choking, for she was stuffing gummy bears down her throat as well. After a minute, Farore was able to get the dreaded 'bear' out of her wind pipe. Finally, Zelda started breathing normally again.

"Ok, after that short delay, it is Vaati's turn." Farore says casually, even though Zelda could have died. She could have.

Vaati looks at them all, then says, "truth or dare, Derek."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us if you like Sylvia."

The room was filled with a gasp, and Sylvia turned beet red-to-pale white.

"I like her... as a friend." He replied casually, grabbing a handful of cheese puffs.

"Ok, now it is my turn, " Derek said, "Zelda, truth or dare?"

Zelda stiffened a bit, then said..."uh...true...dare."

"I dare you to admit your feelings to Link, because it is almost obvious."

Zelda froze, Midna giggled, Link looked at her. The room became silent.

"I-I-I..." Zelda stopped. "I like Link...a lot."

The room gasped, and Midna giggled silently. Sylvia chuckled.

"O.K., Zelda your turn."

"Truth or dare Midna." Zelda said, staring at her.

"Truth." Midna said

"Is it true, that you liked Zant before he was evil."

"Yeah, so what?" Midna said, looking at everyone's astonished face, "how did you know anyway?"

"Oh, Link told me at the end, when you supposedly left through the shattered mirror." Zelda said, smirking at Link's upset face.

Midna glared at Link, then said, "truth or dare...Farore."

"Uh...well...truth?"

"Did you every have a high school crush?" Midna asked, giggling ferociously.

"..."

"Faro-ree?" Midna teased

"Er...I...did..." Farore admitted, sighing in defeat.

* * *

**Green cabin, Truth or Dare chapter :)  
**

* * *

_Where the red cabin is..._

"O.K., truth or dare is a simple game, so I expect you to play."

"Ok." The room chorused.

"Ganondorf, you can start."

"Truth or dare Tetra."

"T is for Tetra, T is for truth." Tetris replied

"Ok, is it true you liked someone, who happened to save you?" Ganondorf asked, sitting back comfortably

"Yep." Tetris replied, popping the 'p'.

"Ok..."

Tetris smiled at them all. "Truth or dare Ghirahim."

"Dare." He replied, smiling evilly

"I dare you to find a girl friend here at camp before the time is over." Tetris said, smiling

"I probably won't find one...but, oh well."

"Ok, my turn." Ghirahim said.

"Truth or dare, Pipit."

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Karane?" He asked, not even looking at Pipit's worried/surprised face

"Yeah..."

"Oh well, that confirms my suspicious. I knew it." He replied

Pipit grumbled silently.

"Truth or dare, Marin."

"Truth."

"Is it true you like me?"

"No. I hate you." She replied, sticking out her tongue

"Truth or -"

Pipit grumbled.

"Truth or -" Marin began

Pipit grumbled again, and let her begin.

"Ugh, truth or dare, Din."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me your boyfriend's name, and when you met him."

Din blushed, "his name is Erick, and I met him at high school."

* * *

**The truth or dare part for the red cabin :) (Do you think it is just truth or dare?)  
**

* * *

_The next morning after Truth or Dare...  
_

The goddesses/camp leaders gathered together. Farore was eating a bagel, Din sipping hot chocolate [even if it was summer], Naryu was texting [or trying to text], and Hylia was walking back and forth. It was four o'clock in the morning.

"From now on," Din said, "can we do activities together? My group is like moblins."

"Din!" Naryu scolded, "don't say anything that rude!"

"What ever..." Din mumbled, before sipping again.

"Stop slurping!" Farore said, "I'm trying to think!"

"What ever..." Din said, pulling out a straw

"Stop sipping!" Hylia spoke, glaring at Din.

"What -"

"Don't you 'what ever' me!" Hylia shouted angrily, "in 30 minutes we need to get back to our cabins.

"So..., we had a meeting, discussed nothing but telling Din to put her hot chocolate so we would hearing her slurping, sipping and being rude." Naryu said, counting her fingers as if she needed to remind herself.

"Let's just get back there." Hylia stated, before walking out. Farore and Naryu filled out not to far behind her. Din sat down and pulled out her phone. She got a message from Erick yesterday.

It read,

_Dear Diana, _

_if you are reading this, I am very relieved. Don't tell anyone. Meet me by Lake Hylia, don't bring anyone._

_I need you to listen carefully, take nothing with you, nor no one._

_Come to Lake Hylia ASAP, I will be waiting...  
_

I turned off my phone and tucked it in my back pocket before walking away.

* * *

_Where Din is [Din's P.O.V]..._

_I walked for a while until I came to the roaring waters of Lake Hylia. I didn't see any Zoras, they were all gone. I frowned, searching for life forms. I heard a voice in the distance call me, then I realized it was Erick. And he **wasn't** alone.  
_

"Erick?" I asked, walking toward them, "is that you?"

"The one and only," He replied, embracing me, "I wanted to come earlier, but I decided to let you chill."

"Your friends with them again?" I asked, motioning toward Mara, Tao and Kaz.

"Yeah," he said, staring at me, "Din, I want you to join us. Mara was right, in a few days, Hylia will be out of her mind."

"Mara? Why is she with you?" I asked, looking at the brunette, who looked down upon my gaze.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mara...I wanted to tell you...she's my sister."

I gasped, "_your sister? I thought she was in -_" I stopped short.

"They said she was innocent at the trail that happened when you guys were on vacation. She never was guilty." He replied, grabbing my hand, "Din, join us..."

"She isn't joining you _Elvins_." A voice spat from behind. I looked and spotted Hylia, Skylar, Faron, Farore, Naryu and Lance.

"Just leave me alone." He whimpered.

"You leave her alone!" Hylia said, charging at him. I put up a fire barrier between us. "Hylia, this is none of your business."

"It is my business, your my best friend!" She screamed.

"Well I'm sorry."

I blasted a huge fire blast at them before we disappeared. I heard their screams pierce the night. I...killed them?!

...

I jolted up, sweat dropping down. I looked around and noticed that I had missed the meeting. I sighed, nothing was going right. Not between me and Erick. Not between my family. Not between my friends. Or so I thought. I slipped out of bed and touched the wooden floor. It was barely light when I finished changing and checked my mail for messages. I had one unchecked.

I read it again and again.

_I love you Din, but it will be a long time until I you..._

I read it over and over, not satisfied that Erick left, and didn't tell me where he went. I left the cabin, and walked toward the closest ravine.

"I know that's you inside Diana." I said to myself, letting a tear touch the water. "But why did Erick leave you?" I dropped down before I started sobbing.

* * *

_Where Farore is [Farore's P.O.V]..._

I woke up with a strange feeling. I thought I heard someone crying. I got out of my bed and checked my cabin mates, but none were crying. I went back in bed. But the crying didn't stop, and I knew that some **was **crying. I got out of bed once more and opened the door. A crisp wind-swept past my legs when I stepped outside. I shut the door, and peered at my surroundings. Everything was normal except for a girl with red hair crying by a ravine.

"Din?" I asked, walking toward her

"Why did you leave?" She asked, without looking at me

"To go to the cabin." I replied simply

"Why did you leave?" She asked again

"Din..., what's going on?" I asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. I knelt next to her and spoke, "you know you can tell me."

She looked at me, and cried over my shoulder. "He will never come back!" I said sadly, "you guys all rejected him!"

"Who?" I asked, petting her gently.

"You know who! Erick!" She hollered in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what she meant.

* * *

_Where Naryu is [Naryu's P.O.V]... _

_I woke up to crying and people talking._

I walked outside and down the cliff where I spotted Farore and Din. And Din was crying. _Crying?!_

I rushed down the cliff stumbling a couple of times before I was standing right next to them.

"What's going on?" I asked, "is she hurt?"

"Yes...emotionally." Farore said

I knew that Din had emotion pains, and it was bad to be near her when she was angry.

"What's the status?" I asked

"Sad and sorrow." Farore replied. I left to get Hylia.

* * *

**The emotional part of Din's breakdown...sobbing... well, I'm not done yet :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Hylia's P.O.V [in Din's body...]  
**

_I have no idea what happened. But what I see, is me. Really. I'm not looking in a mirror, I'm looking at myself. I see Farore and Naryu...and...me?_

I looked around and stood up, funny, I had red hair. Red? No wait. I'm...Din?!

I looked at all of them and shouted, "we've switched bodies!"

**Din's P.O.V [in Hylia's body...] **

"Thanks for stating the obvious Hyl - er, Naryu?" I questioned myself. Naryu was talking, and she didn't sound happy. I saw myself [or who was supposed to be me] jump like she was crazy.

"We certainly have!" She squealed

"Wait," Hylia from somewhere had said, "I, Hylia, am in Naryu's body, Naryu must be in Farore's, which means Din is in mine, and Farore in Naryu's!"

"Thanks." I muttered, I'm sure we all see that."

I stood up and looked at the surroundings. "Me, er, Naryu, were you crying?" I asked, very concerned

"Naw," she replied simply, "you were."

"Oh... well, what about the campers, and the camp? Won't it be a -"

"Aah!" I heard from myself, or at least, who was supposed to be me. "How can you control these flames? They're so dangerous and...and...desturctive!" [It must be Farore].

"Me, er, Farore, chill it!" Naryu in Farore's body squealed 'happily' , "and why do I/you sound always happy even when it is a terrible time?"

"I'm sorry," 'Naryu' said, "but we have to get back to our cabins. Everyone, we need to 'chill out'. OK?"

"Yeah." We chorused, going separate ways, then turning around, because we were heading to the wrong cabins.

**Naryu's P.O.V [in Farore's body...]**

_It was really confusing at first, but then I figured out who I was and what I needed to do. In two weeks, camp would end. I walked into Farore's cabin and got ready. When I came back into the cabin, everyone was awake, but not wide awake.  
_

_OK, Naryu/ me inside of Farore, breathe...breathe...  
_

"OK everyone, get ready, in 20 minutes we will be heading to the mess hall. Take as much as you _can _eat. NO wasting food!" I ordered

Everyone stared at me like I was nuts. They probably were thinking, _'what happened to the happy, go-lucky side?' _

I sighed and spoke again. "Everyone, take as much as you want, be wary of our next activity, rafting."

"Not to be ignorant," Zelda said, standing up, "but we don't do rafting first. That is for Ms. Naryu's group. We do hiking."

"Right, I-er, well, I kind of forgot about that, I was thinking really hard about something else."

"OK? Are you alright?" Link said, staring at me oddly.

"Yeah. I'll be outside waiting." I said, before laughing [which sounded unconvincing that I was alright]. I sat down at the porch and noticed a figure approaching. It was me. Or Farore in me.

"Ok Na-me, we need to get our act together, I'm making a fool out of you."

"Same here." I said, laughing a bit

"Well, I need to get my schedule right, one of your campers had to correct me." Farore said blushing

"Yeah, Zelda did that to me, I need to see you schedule, Farore. I'll give you mine."

We exchanged schedules, before heading back into our cabin. Link, Midna, and Zelda stared at me oddly. I brushed off the feeling of embarrassment. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on Farore's face. It felt a bit refreshing to feel something cool on my face. I sat down on a chair and waited til everyone was dressed and had tidied up their sleeping bags and/or beds that were made on air mattresses.

**Farore's P.O.V [in Naryu's body...]**

_This is never going to work, no one would believe that I was Naryu because I'm acting to...crazy?  
_

I walked into the cabin and woke everyone up.

"Come on everyone, get up. Breakfast in ten minutes? Do you want to be served first?" I asked everyone, shaking them one-by-one. The woke up all tired, and struggled to get on their feet.

"Come on, get up now!" I screamed. They jumped and rushed around like scared and trapped mice.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Do you know when they stop people in cartoons and you hear this awkward sound? Imagine that just now. They stared at 'Naryu' like she had gone nuts.

"Er, just get going." I said, walking out. I probably looked really stupid just then. I sat down and started to doze off until I felt myself vibrate. It was Naryu's phone. It was a message from 'me'.

I checked and it said,

_How are you? Doing better than me 'Naryu'?_

I simply replied by saying,

_You'd think, I just probably embarrassed you before your cabin by acting 'silly' and 'nuts'._

It jingled, and I looked at the new message,

_Don't reply to anyone else on my phone unless it is Din or Hylia. Ok? I don't want you going through my mail. 'Farore' out._

I laughed slightly before sticking it in her pocket. I got up and entered the cabin again.

"Um, Miss, do you need something in there?" I heard someone ask. I stopped walking and noticed I was about to go in the shower, and someone was in it.

"Erm, no, I'm just a bit...tired."

_That lie probably sounded phony._

'Naryu' walked out and wondered, 'could my day get any worse?'

Well, to answer that question 'Naryu', yes, it can...

* * *

**And that was the end of the last chapter, I told Naryu not to say that 'get any worse' line.  
**

**Naryu: . You did not**

**Me: Maybe I didn't, but who cares? Your day will get worse :P I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Remember, you can always just read this if you don't want to read the last 'filler' chapters and such. This has all my favorite parts, and the next chapter review time... TELL ME YOURS! THEN A PART OF IT WILL BE YOUR FAVORITE :D **

_**In mysterious old man voice: Thank you for reading this piece of junk filler chapter, I appreciate to have 'wasted' you time with this. Enjoy or flame, I don't care, but so far, no constructive critism has been given. Also, the story has improved greatly because of those awesome reviewers. Yes, I'm talking to you, Guest, Kits. Rainbow, SkyKly... It really helped me go farther. By the way Kit, come back and read will you? Thanks, all of you rock, **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Legendoffun who likes reviewers (including guest) and LOZ :)**_


	12. The Day that will Get Worse Pt 1

****Author's Note:** Here it is, chapter 11**...** OK, it actually is. No filler Review time thingy. Let's continue to make their day much...worse *starts plotting*. Unfortunately this took me longer to do then I anticipated, so I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing their terrible and the days that _will _get worse.  
**

* * *

_**Where Naryu (who is still in Farore's body) is...**_

_I sat with Farore's group as we went hiking. Zelda, Link, and Midna were chatting away while the rest of the group talked about how happy they would be when I felt 'better'. I had told that I wasn't myself, and that is true. __I saw Link, Midna, and Zelda furiously whispering ahead of us.  
_

"I think Farore went nuts." Midna said

"I agree." Zelda replied

"Are you sure her ghost didn't turn evil?" Link questioned

"Link, there are **no **such thing as ghosts. There **is **such thing as poes." Midna replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh yeah." Link said, slinking behind Zelda.

He stopped and walked beside me.

"Farore, is there such thing as ghosts?"

"Farore?" I questioned

"You told us to call you Farore." Link said

"It's Ms. Farore." I replied

_Or Ms. Naryu..._

"Uh, you told us in the beginning to call us 'Farore'. Remember?" Link said, an invisible question mark floating over his head.

"Um, no."

"Well I do." Link said, walking back to his friends. I saw Sylvia, Vaati and Derek start whispering.

"'Ms' Farore," Vaati said, sounding bored, "can we stop and eat some snacks?"

"NO!" I said, "we need to continue."

"Um... you sounded a bit like that creepy clerk (salesman). And you looked like him." Vaati replied

I stopped.

"What would you know about that 'Happy Mask Salesman'?" I questioned

"He's from Majora's Mask. And Majora's my best friend. And Majora couldn't come to camp because his best friend skull kid died. And he is still sad. And he won't leave the kid alone for a second." Vaati replied

"What?" I questioned.

"OK. Here I go again. HE'S FROM MAJORA'S MASK. AND MAJORA'S MY BEST FRIEND. AND MAJORA COULDN'T COME TO CAMP BECAUSE HIS BEST FRIEND SKULL KID DIED. AND HE IS STILL SAD. AND HE WON'T LEAVE THE KID ALONE FOR A SECOND." Vaati shouted in my ear. "My dear, you must have gone deaf."

"Excuse me?" I said

Vaati face-palmed, "you _have _gone deaf."

I slapped him across the face. "I have NOT gone deaf young man!"

Vaati looked at me like he was hurt. Then he just frowned, "you're as bad as Navi!"

"I am not as bad as Navi!" I screamed back

"Are too!"

"Is not!"

"Are too!"

"Is not!"

"Are too, and that's finally 'Ms. Farore', good-bye, my 'dear'." Vaati said, flipping his hair at me and walking away.

If I was a comic character, you might see steam coming out my ears.

"VAATI!" I shouted, "you get back here now!"

* * *

_**Where Din (who is in Hylia's body) is... **_

_I walked around the group, watching them cook food over the fire. _

"Does anyone know how long this will be?" I questioned

Nova looked at me oddly, "umm, Ms. Hylia, will you really get together with your old boyfriend?"

"Who?" I questioned

"Why, the boy you said you had liked." Ally stated

"Who? Skylar?" I questioned

"Who's Skylar?" Questioned Alvin

"Hylia's boyfriend." I said

"Well..." Groose said looking at me, "you _are _Hylia."

"That's interesting. I'm not Hylia. I'm Din! Now why in the world am I watching you?" I asked

"Because your _our _camp leader, _Hylia_." Ember explained

"I am?" I asked

I saw Ally make the signs about me going 'cuckoo'. I frowned.

"I'm not Hylia, I'm Din." I said

"You are _Hylia_!" They shouted

I pulled out my mirror and looked. Upon my word, good thing I wasn't supposed to be 'the goddess of Wisdom'. I probably looked as dumb as a moose.

I shook my head and looked over at Ember's food, that wasn't cooking.

"You need to put it in the fire, that way it will cook." I stated

"It'll burn _Hylia_, not cook. I don't want it to burn. I want it barely golden." Ember replied

I grabbed it and stuck it in the fire, and sure enough, it caught on fire, and I dropped it in.

"I told you Hylia." Ember said, crossing her arms and walking away.

_I hope this switch doesn't last forever..._

* * *

**_Where Farore (who is in Naryu's body) is..._**

_I walked beside Naryu's group, counting in my head how long this switch might be._

"Naryu," Dark said, "you look lovely today."

"Why thank you!" I said happily

"I was kidding, you look terrible." Dark countered

I felt insulted, "why?" I asked, "I feel good inside."

"You don't look good outside." Dark complained

"I don't care what I look like!" I said, very hurt

"Well, I hope you improve yourself and look like happy Farore, instead of lipstick all over you face." Dark argued

"I do not look like that!" I said

"Never mind what you look like, what kind of gum did you eat? Mint? If so, I don't like mint. Will you spit it out please? Just not at me OK? I hope that isn't mint -"

"Dark! Why do you even care if I look ugly, smell terrible, and act strange?" I questioned

"Because, you'll sink the boat with your stink. The real Naryu never chews mint gum, she eats sourpatch." Dark stated

_'The real Naryu **never **chews mint gum...'_

The words rung through the air as they traveled to everyone else. I then noticed that we were headed straight for rapids!

"Watch out!" I shouted.

_But it was too late, we were caught in it, spinning around out of control, and my phone (actually Naryu's) went straight into the water. Oh how dead I would be when Naryu got her body back, and how happy I would have been if I could just change the landscape...this was probably the worst day ever..._

* * *

_**Where Hylia (who is in Din's body) is...  
**_

_We climbed the mountain slowly, or at least, I did, because I had **no**_ _idea how to climb. What was embarrassing, is one of Din's students had to 'teach/remind' me how. I climbed after the rest, feeling self-conscious of myself._

"I don't think Din is her old self." Ganondorf said out loud, "she's acting strange."

Ghirahim scoffed, "she is strange. She is wearing make-up to start. She's chewing a mint-bubblegum to be second, she said 'oh' instead of 'fire blasts' and to finish it off, she doesn't even know my favorite sport!"

"What _is _your favorite sport?" Tetra asked

"Toture ball." Ghirahim answered

"That's not a sport. I like swimming. And that's a sport." Tetra replied

"Who cares?" Pipit asked

"I do." Karane replied, almost stumbling on a few loose rocks.

I climbed behind them as fast as I could, but it seemed that I could never could get a good grip on one. And by the time we were at the top, I was hurt almost everywhere. I felt the pain as well.

"Someone get me a bandage." I groaned

"You mean, let's continue." Marin replied

"NO. Get me a bandage." I moaned

"No. You mean continue climbing up the mountain." Marin corrected

"No. We are not climbing the rest today. We are going to stop and get me a bandage, or we are going to the infirmary." I replied

Ghirahim, Tetra, Ganondorf, Pipit, Marin and Karane looked at me greatly surprised.

"You mean...we go back _down_?!" They questioned

"Yes!" I groaned, before climbing back down

* * *

**Author's Note: So, is the day worse? Nope, only for 'Farore's' group. Naryu, Hylia and Din still don't have the worst day ever. Well SkyKly, are you satisfied that Vaati got to talk more? Should he keep it up?  
**

**As for guest, I can't get my chapters out faster unless I have a brilliant idea, and have plenty of time. I send them out weekly because I have 5 other stories to write, (the sixth one is just to send the epilogues and the ***** preview.). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I want you guys to remember that the next chapter review time is supposed to be YOUR favorites from the last four chapters! Anyway, news for those who like this story. This story WILL have a sequel, and so will A LIFE CHANGING SECRET! I just wanted you all to know that, and I'm working on both in my head. Also, the sequel to this story WILL have more people, it WILL have more chapters, it WILL have more events, it WILL have more fun and excitement, it WILL have Skylar, Lance, Faron and Erick. I hope you like the little news and this update for Camp Hyrule. Please leave a review/comment.  
**

**Peace out! - Legendoffun -**


	13. WARNING! FillerSpoiler Chapter

****Author's Note:** Here it is, a filler chapter because I'm kind of...well, today is a special day, and I don't have a lot of time.  
**

* * *

**(This is in a group discussion in the 'meeting room'.)**

"OK, we really need our bodies back Hylia, I look like a fool." Farore said

"You mean, you are making me look like a fool, and I'm making you look strange." Naryu pointed out

"We all look stupid." Din said

"Unfortunately." Hylia said, "I wish I knew how to fix this."

"Wait, what? You don't know how to fix this!" Din shouted

"Well, I'm not the goddess of wisdom -"

"For a reason." Farore finished

"Yeah." Hylia said

"Well Naryu, tell us what we need to do!" Din urged

"How would I know? Just 'cause I'm the goddess of wisdom (maybe reincarnated) doesn't mean I know how to change this!" Naryu countered.

"I guess we will be stuck like this forever. Vaati help me." Din mumbled sarcastically

"You need help Hylia?" Vaati said, popping in

"What th -"

"Yeah, I heard you conversation. You sound like you switched bodies."

"Can you help us?" Hylia asked hopefully

"For one, I don't even know who you are, so I can't help you. As or the other three, I'm sure I _might _be able to help you." Vaati said slyly.

"One, no sly tricks. Two, how?" Din asked

"Hmm... maybe I can help you." Vaati smirked, "I'll tell you tomorrow. But for starters, make me the cabin leader."

Hylia glared.

"I guess I can't help you all."

"Fine." Hylia said

"Thank you." Vaati said smiling, he shut the door behind him with a laugh following.

"I know this will just make our days worse..." Naryu growled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Vaati will play a role in this story SkyKly, that was kind of filler/spoiler chapter. I hope you all liked it.**


	14. The Day that will Get Worse Pt2

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoy this update. Super sorry it is late. Told from Vaati's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_I paced back and forth waiting for my 'leader'. I should be camp leader! I minds well as search for them..._

I walked to their meeting building and listened to the voices whispering inside.

_I know exactly what to do..._

I opened the door and spoke.

"Hmm, I can help you."

"Vaati?" Hylia's voice sounded from Din.

"I see you have gotten yourself in a predicament, am I right?" I said, smirking

"Vaati, if you had anything to do with this I am going to -"

"Hush, hush, I can help you, but threats make me angry. How can I help you today?"

"Just change us back." Naryu's voice spoke.

"Ah, it might take a bit, but I won't start until you help me with something -"

"Heal Skull kid?" Hylia asked

"Save you?" Naryu questioned

"Prepare a play?" Farore guessed

"No. No can do Vaati!" Din said, who happened to read my thoughts.

"What Din?" The others questioned

"He wants us to... make him a camp leader!"

"And that's not all." I said, smirking. "Since there is four of you, you have to do four favors. Making me camp leader is supposed to represent power. So that is Din's task."

_Ah, sweet revenge, this will teach them not to make me kill my best friend, force me to be insulted by an idiot named Tingle, and the following crap they made me go through!_

"Din, would you stop reading my thoughts." I said, glaring at 'Farore'.

"Oh whatever Vaati." She said, rolling 'her' eyes.

"Now, can we go eat lunch? I'm starving."

"Is that a favor?" Hylia asked hopefully, she looked extremely hopeful of this.

I smiled evilly, "why, no of course. Lunch isn't a favor, it is a demand. Let's go." I said, hopping off a chair and walking outside.

_Things are going just as I planned it would. No one suspects a thing. Everything will work out perfectly._

...Later at Lunch...

At lunch, every group was there eating corn on the cob or corn dogs. I, in particular, was climbing one of the biggest boulders.

"OK everyone you are listening to me now." I shouted, standing atop a large boulder.

"Is this one of your stunts, Vaati?" Link said, crossing his arms.

"No. This is for real. We will all be one group, and everyone has to wear purple, Din said, after all, she is the goddess of power. You wouldn't want to go against that now would you?"

I saw Farore fidget and poke 'Din'.

"I didn't say that!"

I glared angrily, with a vicious glance that said, "shut up or your secret is out!" 'Din' immediately sat back down and kept quiet.

"Did anyone notice your leaders acting strange?"

I spotted the four gulp. Many people nodded.

"It is because they are guilty that they didn't make me their fifth leader."

"What?" Farore gasped, "when did we even think about making you a leader?"

"Oh don't act so confused, you all remember Skull kid the first's death. You said you would 'give me a second chance' and make me a leader to 'something' but instead, you all decided against me. You said no!"

I felt a cold drop of water slip down my cheek.

_I am not crying...am I? It can't be, I am the all power Wind Mage Vaati, I have no time for tears and sorrow!_

_'What's wrong?' Din's concerned voice sounded in my head._

_'Get out! You have no business in here!' I retorted_

_'Hmm, that's interesting.' She mumbled, 'but are you trying to play? King of diamonds, jack of clubs, queen of hearts or ace of spades?'_

_'None, I am not playing a game, now scram!' I shouted, pushing her out by force._

_I saw her stumble backwards, it effectively worked._

"I'm now your camp leader!" I exclaimed, "so all of you listen. I am in charge, and I don't want to hear one peep against me or else..."

"And why are you leader?" Groose asked

"Because I am wise, unlike you, I am strong, unlike you, and I am daring, while you are a jerk who chases after girls that hate, no, despise you!"

"Your point?" He said casually, flexing his muscles.

"You would be dead if you were to go against me." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear

"Pfft, show me some proof in a battle and stop blabbering!" He urged

"So be it. Useless whelp."

"I am not a useless whelp because I helped save Zelda -"

"Got in the way of Link and wasted time. Link would have handled it just fine like in the game I am from."

"Woah, you are from a different game?" Groose asked

"Of course! I am from Four Swords, the Minish Cap -"

"You have been in more games than me!"

"Be quiet whelp, I wasn't finished!"

"You asked for it!" He shouted angrily, tackling me to the dirt.

I pushed him away by a mini tornado and scoffed. "Keep your dust from me!"

He growled at me, before leaping again. I moved at the last moment, resulting with a small scratch, but a knocked out whelp.

"Any questions?" I asked, dusting my self off carefully. A few people gulped, some shook their heads, while others starting whispering among themselves. Link stood up,

"Why can't we vote on who we want?"

"Because I said so, now be quiet mister hero." I replied turning my back to them.

_Everything is going alright. As long as no one suspects anything amiss we will be just fine. I might have to promote Shadow, because I couldn't have done it without him..._

_'Done what Vaati?' Din questioned inside my head._

_'Do I have to start a blocking spell? Because you are super annoying. I am trying to concentrate...'_

_'So what? I know you are hiding something.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: OK all, big announcement, this story will be coming to an end in a few chapters. The sequel is being worked on, and I might need a SPELLING BETA. What Vaati is hiding will come out soon, just wait and see. I hope you liked the chapter, I typed the whole thing on my tablet!**


	15. Redemption & Future Plans

**Author's Note: What is Vaati hiding? I wonder if Shadow could answer that question for us. Could you Shadow?**

**Shadow: No, leave me alone invisible author. I want no part in spoiling the plan. You can all you want, but I am soo not telling you anything.**

**Me: Well, please say something worth it that I forgot to say.**

**Shadow: *sigh* Legendoffun, does not own any character from Legend of Zelda. She only owns...what do you even own? **

**Me: The story idea.**

**Shadow: Yeah, can I go now?**

**Me: Sure thing, we have to go visit Vaati now.**

* * *

**Vaati's P.O.V**

"Thank you Shadow for all your help. You have been promoted to messenger."

"Seriously Vaati. Is that all you could think of? Messenger? It was me who made sure they switched bodies or personalities, I really don't care what you call it. But you just promote me to messenger? I should be like admiral or commander!" Shadow fussed

"Do you want to become Link's shadow forever?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"N-no. Not that horrible shadow."

"Then beg for forgiveness."

"I am sorry oh great sorcerer Vaati, will you spare me?"

"Hmm...let me think. Ah yes, I will spare you today."

Shadow rushed away, leaving me alone in our planning cave. I smiled. As soon as it was over, I would get the first goddess stone. Then I would need four more before I could seal the GODDESSES away. And then I would be unstoppable!

I was thinking all of this when a hidden figure entered my presence. It was Link, crossing his arms.

"You expect me to listen to Shadow? Tough luck Vaati, I am not listening to one lousy command he has to say." Link complained

"Be quiet whel -"

"Say that and back in the four swords you go." Link said, showing the blade.

"Humph."

"Well?"

"Well what."

"Do something about!"

I got off my 'throne' and walked outside in the warm air. I saw Shadow ordering people about, and threatening them by using MY name.

"Shadow!" I screeched. Shadow stopped, turned around and swallowed.

"Y-yes?"

"You...are in...BIG trouble young shadow..." I hissed angrily

"Spare me!" Shadow cried, clinging on my leg and whining.

"Shut up!"

"Pleeaaassssseeeeeeee!" Shadow whimpered

"Just shut up!" I shouted angrily

I saw a few people giggling. I looked stupid. Shadow was embarrassing me.

"Get off!"

Zelda started giggling.

I shook my leg really hard to try to get him off. But he still clung on.

Midna covered her mouth, trying to hide that she was snickering.

I shook my leg really hard and sent Shadow flying into 'Farore'. Unfortunately, he landed on her foot and she exploded in rage.

"Vaaatttiiiii!" Din voice shouted angrily

Farore tackled me into the grass. She had a fist in the air but stopped when she noticed that people were watching. She got up and kicked me in the shin when I stood up.

"Your secret almost went out the window." I hissed menacingly in her ear.

...Later...

Shadow came in huffing and puffing.

"V-vaati!" Shadow squeaked, " they -"

"What?" I asked. I looked up and saw them enter the cave.

"Found a way to get our bodies back? Why yes." Din's voice said, coming from her body, "and we found out that you were behind us."

"And it's time..." Farore said

"To..." Naryu continued

"Pay you back!"

"Wisdom!"

"Power!"

"Courage!"

"And last of all...creativity!"

I saw a blinding light flash, and I woke up in my sleeping with four angry faces looking down at me.

"I say we beat him up." Din said viciously

"I saw we make him dance." Farore added

"Seal him away."

"I say..." Hylia started, "redemption. We train him to control his anger and become the great sorcerer he wanted to be when he was a tiny minish."

"Redemption?" The others said surprised

"After all he did?" Farore questioned

"If we don't change him for the good, he will change us for the worse." Hylia and Naryu said, "do you agree Vaati? You can come back to camp next year."

"Uh...ok, I will. But no promises I will be completely not-wicked."

* * *

**Author's Note: OK, that actually was the last chapter. I hope you liked it. I will see to it that there is a pairing with the four Links for your delight. I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if it was super short. It wasn't going to be extremely long either. Was that ending cheesy or what? OK, see you next time.**


	16. The End: Obviously

**Author's Note: I am back from my 'fanfiction hiatus'. I will continue to update regularly. So, the only reason I might not update is because of trips, vacation, parties, special events and a fun adventure game. Anyway, time to give you the pairing with the four links chapter before I end this story. Anyway, I will try to finish the last chapter...of Camp Hyrule. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who encouraged, followed, did a favorite(s) for me or this story. That means a lot... so that is why, I will try to make the sequel better :) Anyway, I will ask you to send me in some ideas for that chapter. As long as it is right for K+ - T audiences. I won't use it if it is T - M/R. Thanks, I'll start with the last real chapter.**

* * *

_The camp had ended, and a few goodbyes were said...but the most important, was what was going on at the meeting-house, where the four sat thinking about next year..__._

"Well, we made it past that terrible terror." Naryu said, "I can't wait to take a break at home."

"It wasn't that terrible, well...Vaati was, but... well, any ideas for next year?" Din spoke

Hylia stood up, "I have to go...bye."

The remaining three wove.

"Where's she going?" Farore questioned.

"To pay a visit to a friend."

* * *

Green, Red, Blue and Purple Link picked up their bags and started toward the bus home. But they stopped when four girls stood in their way. Nova, Ember, Sylvia and Aura.

"Hey guys..." Aura started "Well, we were wondering if you didn't want to hang out after we get back."

"I rather not." Purple casually said

"Well, I need to rest up for my trip in a week." Blue said, adding a yawn

"Come on, it will be fun." Green said

Red huffed, "I rather not be left. Come on."

"Wait. We wanted to know if you would like to catch a movie?" Ember asked

"What do you say?" Nova added

"..."

"I-I... well, ok, I guess it couldn't hurt." Blue hesitated

"Yes." Nova said under her breath, "well, let's go."

* * *

And off they went... until next year...

* * *

**Well...is anyone ready for the sneak peek of the next book?**


	17. Spoiler of the Following Book

**Author's Note: Well, I will only do three different P.O.V's each chapter, so vote on whose P.O.V next.**

* * *

**Dear Students of:**

_**Skyward Institution, Majora's Private School, Wind Waker Academy, Twilight University, Minish High...**_

_Next week is Camp Hyrule! If you've ever been there, don't forget to invite your friends!_

_Instead of sleeping in a cabin, you will be sleeping in tents! That's going to open up the great outdoors!_

_Skylar, Lance, Erick and Faron will be camp leaders for the guys. Faron is green, Erick has red, Lance is blue, and Skylar is white. Same thing for us, Naryu is purple, Faron is yellow, Hylia is silver, and Din has orange. Let's explain the rules for each event. Your color will be chosen at the opening ceremony._

* * *

_ ?'s P.O.V_

_It finally came... well, I hope I will enjoy this year. I wonder how exciting this will be. I mean, I was sick, so I couldn't go this year. I wonder why I shouldn't make this year...a little, interesting? Hmm..._

A voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Kid, have you seen Blue?" Green Link said

"Naw, I wouldn't know." I said, glancing at a closet.

"Are you sure?" He said, narrowing his eyes, and putting his hand on his sword hilt.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use that in here?" I questioned

"You think I listen?"

"I'd think you would..." I hissed

"Tell me where Blue is and you don't get hurt."

"I won't get hurt anyway, it will just be your camp year!" I laughed, disappearing into the darkness. I heard Green stomp his foot, and probably begin searching on his own. But he better beware, I met what I said... after all, I can make it either the best or worst year they every experience... After all, I was going to bring a very interesting person into their lives...

* * *

**Did you like the extra bit that will come from another chapter. Does anyone know who it is? Give a guess, and give an idea please :)**


End file.
